Clark Kent: Agent of SHIELD
by HoodedSource
Summary: The last son of Krypton as made his way to earth and has been raised by the Kent's. But when something happens in his quiet little town, Smallville, he leave a impression of a young man who will remember him until decides to bring him. A/N (This just something I wrote a long while back, let me of what you think and maybe I'll make this into story. Smallville or Man of Steel Clark?)
Prelude

 _ **In this story, Clark doesn't have all of his powers. Only ones he has are, strength, x-ray vision, enhanced speed, super breath, and immune to bullets and bombs. I didn't want to make him too OP for this story.**_

The sun shined down in Smallville, Kansas. A small, quiet town within the heart of America. Smallville was where most vegetable were grown and shipped, it was also a small tourist attraction since it was known to view meteor showers when they fell. Science teacher and amateur science would go and obtain rock samples of the fallen meteorites. But they would all miss the true prize when it came.

In the summer of 1992, a young Kansas couple, the Kent's, was about to achieve the answer most people questioned, 'Are we alone in the universe?'. The couple was driving down the road of route 56, nearby a cornfield, minding their own business. Suddenly, streaks form in the sky and crash landed nearby them. Johnathan swerve their truck, with great effort, to avoid the meteorites from hitting them. Everything was going their way until something bigger came their way and made a impact so powerful, that it flip the truck over and landed them in the corn field, knocking the Kent's unconscious. When they awoke, they found a naked child walking towards them and knelt to them with a heart-warming smile. The couple made their way out of their flipped truck and back to the ground. Martha looked down on the boy and pick him up in her arms, nurturing him, as her husband spoke.

"We should find his parents." Johnathan suggested.

"I don't think he has any." Martha said.

The two continued deeper in the ruined cornfield and found their answer, a small space ship big enough for one small child.

"Martha, I don't he's from here at all." Johnathan said as he looked to the sky.

 _16 Years Later_

In the town of Smallville, a sixteen year old boy, wearing glasses, walked down the street with his head held down. The boy was the child the Kent's found in the cornfield and adopted as their own, they named that boy Clark. He continued to walk down, avoiding other people gaze, he was a smart, shy, yet he was strong and fair. He always felt that he was different then everyone else, throughout his entire life he'd been struggling with abilities that he was birthed into as a child. Although, a few miles away, there was a black SUV being chased by an known enemies. The SUV traveled at high speed into the peaceful town with guns blazing, Clark perk his head up to the event. There were three vehicles chase the SVU with extreme determination, as the three vehicles positioned themselves around the SUV, cornering it and not letting it escape, one of the shooters contained in the vehicles shot the SUV's tires, making it swerve uncontrollably. One of the vehicles rammed the SUV on the side causing it flip and making sparks fly, the three vehicles came to a screeching halt as the men came out to see if anyone was still alive. What contain four passengers, was now only one. An injured black man, struggling to break free. The opposing SUV members gathered around the flipped vehicle, with their gun pointed at it, prepared to shoot. A worried look crawled onto the injured man's face as he thought he was done for. One of the gunmen ordered the others to shoot, the injured man closed his eyes and said good bye in his mind. But, suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind that blew the armed gunmen away to a cafe's glass window, rendering them unconscious. The injured man looked around to process what happened and saw a young man wearing glasses looking at the damaged window and ran off at a surprising speed. The man crawled out of the flipped vehicle and looked at boy as he ran off until his eyes couldn't see him any more, he had his name sown in his suit, naming him 'Fury'.

 _ **This is just something I had in my head for a while, it's a bit of a rocky start, but it'll get better. Let me know what you think of it, please review.**_


End file.
